Hey There, Annabeth
by Superhero.love
Summary: In which Annabeth is off in New York, finishing college while Percy is living his life in Australia with a music career. He contemplates their relationship and why it ended as he tries to write a letter. (Just a little one shot! Really short.)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, or any other characters mentioned in this story.**

 **Listen to this song: Hey There, Delilah by Plain White T's**

* * *

The paper was crisp and fresh, not a single drop of ink scrawled upon it. It was mocking him, Percy was sure; telling him how dumb this was and how much of a waste it would be. Still, Percy shakily wrote, **Hey there, AnnabethDelilah Chase.** It  
was athick and messy phrase, but it was something.

 _The next words came easily, like water flooding through a broken dam._ _ **What's it like in New York City?**_ _It was simple, and Percy was pretty sure he spelled "City" wrong (was it a C or an S?), but it was all he had; anything else would sound too stalkerish or too unattached. She was pretty sure she didn't live in New York anymore, though, so he quickly scratched it out._

 _Waiting for the ink to dry was possibly the most anxious moment Percy had ever been through without the assist of adrenaline. Leaning back in his chair Percy closed his eyes, thinking of all the things he would say to her if she was here. He would tell her how beautiful she was, how she could outshineTimes Square. She would deny it, but Percy would persist._

 _But she was a thousand miles away (plus some) and probably didn't want anything to do with him anymore._

 _It didn't matter that Percy was far away; Hades, distance was the last thing he wanted to worry about. He just wanted her to know that he still loved her, still was with her. He choked back a sob, biting his lip. He wanted to be with her, be by her side,  
but they had lost contact a while ago other than the occasional text or phone call._

 _He suddenly became angry. She. She did this to him, reduced him to a choking, sobbing mess; but the angerfaded as quickly as it had come, and all that was left was the broken shell of a man who lost some but was still trying to learn some._

 _He rememberedhis last argument with her. "Percy, this is stupid! If you can't pay the bills, then…" Her eyes drifted to the door and she took a step back. He had just stared blankly, wanted to tell her how much he loved her, how he would quit trying to make music and get a real job if it meant she would stay.  
But she was already long gone, and Percy knew she wasn't coming back._

 _He had been up for hours on end that night, trying to fix it, to get her to come back. He wrote everything he could think of, just trying to take her breath away. He needed his Wise Girl to live. Without her, he was nothing. If only she had stayed, they'dhave all theycould ever want._

 _He let his mind take him back to the present. Thepen slidout of his hand as heslumped into his chair. The utensilrolled off the table, and he didn't bother to pick it up. "No, I will not cry," he mutters to himself, fighting off the tears. "No, I will not…"_

 _Back at Camp Half-Blood, the others would always laugh about their love, and he and Annabeth would just laugh along. The young loversknew that what they had was real, and no one understood that. He thought she did, but apparently, she didn' to visit her before, but as far as he knows, she moved— both away and 'd walk around the world, ringing every doorbell if he had to._

 _She was studying to be a architect, Percyremembered. Whenever she would express how 'unrealistic' her goals were, he would just tell her that she was going to change the world by the time she was done._

 _She should have about two years left of college, if his calculations were correct. He knew she was doing good and doubted that she missed him. He was here in Australia, pursuing his music career, and she was there in the U.S., building history._

 _He couldn't take it. He took the paper and crumbled it into a ball, writing it with the tears he had tried not to cry. Tossing it in a bin, he stood up and sulked out of the room, not looking back, not even once._

* * *

 _ **Yes, yes, I know it's crap, but I don't really care. Just thoughtI'd right a quick one shot about Percabeth breaking up, 'cause who doesn't love that? Just saying, I haven't edited this, so… yeah. Buh bye!**_


End file.
